1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. The present invention particularly relates to an EL display device, a driving method of the EL display device, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices typified by liquid crystal display devices, ranging from large display devices such as television receivers to small display devices such as mobile phones, have been spreading. From now on, products with higher added values will be needed and are being developed. In recent years, display devices that can display stereoscopic images have been developed in order to display more realistic images.
As a method for displaying stereoscopic images, a method by which an image seen with a left eye and an image seen with a right eye are separated and visually identified using eyeglasses (such a method is also referred to as an image separation method) is suitable for viewing images on large screens because the viewing angle can be wide. The image separation method is a method in which an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye are prepared, and an image seen with a left eye of a viewer and an image seen with a right eye of the viewer are separated using eyeglasses that include a liquid-crystal shutter, a polarization filter, or a spectral filter.
Note that temporal separation of right and left images with eyeglasses including a liquid-crystal shutter is also referred to as a frame-sequential method. A display device that displays stereoscopic images by a frame-sequential method is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example.